To examine the effects of a short term intravenous infusion of amino acids on GFR and ERPF and albumin excretion in normal controls, patients with diabetic nephropathy and patients with nondiabetic renal diseases. The effect of Captopril, an angiotensin converting enzyme inhibitor, on plasma renin activity and these parameters will also be studied.